


Trust

by CALLEN37



Series: Callen and Hetty [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen had a rule as a child. Out of all the rules he learnt over the years this was his number one rule.</p><p>Don't trust blindly and never think you're safe.</p><p>Only once had someone managed to completely break that rule.</p><p>(KidFic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Callen had a rule as a child. Out of all the rules he learnt over the years this was his number one rule.**

**Don't trust blindly and never think you're safe.**

**Only once had someone managed to completely break that rule.**

* * *

Callen was fourteen; he was lanky for a teenager and sullen. (According to his social workers), he didn't really 'play well' with others.

He was just leaving his 28th foster home…it was two in the morning.

He carefully eased open the window as Mr. Taylor's drunken snores echoed down the hall and he eased his legs out of the window. Sticking out his tongue at the house he lowered himself down the guttering to the ground and picked up his bag and sauntered, with swagger if you asked him, down the road.

It was slowly starting to get light and he knew it would be at least a whole day before anyone noticed he was gone, Mr. Taylor would wake up about 12.30 with a hangover and Mrs. Taylor hadn't noticed him when he was there, she had still set meals for herself, her husband and her son. However, Callen had ended up sneaking food from the school cafeteria and eating there.

But school was another place he wouldn't be going back to soon, his sneakers were falling apart and had been held together by duct tape and Mrs. Taylor had refused to wash his clothes so when he had gotten soaked in the last downpour his clothes still had muddy streaks on them.

So, he had been bullied at school although he had refused to fight back; not because he was weak, much the opposite. More that he knew he was stronger than them and he refused to hit anyone unless they were bigger, meaner than him and he absolutely had too.

Going home with a black eye and a swollen jaw had been a kicker; Mr. Taylor had laughed at him and sent him to bed without dinner for fighting. When Callen had answered back saying that they never fed him anyway the resulting punch in the stomach had sealed his resolve to leave.

* * *

It was his stomach that brought him back to the present, it rumbled and he looked around convinced that everyone within a two block radius could hear it.

He hadn't eaten in three days and his body was telling him to eat.

He climbed into a dumpster behind a restaurant and grabbed a slice of pizza from a box thrown out the night before. Picking off the anchovies, because no one in their right mind likes anchovies, he took a bite. Yuk! But it was food and stomping down his gag reflex he ate the slice, slipping out unnoticed from behind the restaurant he walked to the beach, found a water fountain and took a long drink, he walked over to the Santa Monica pier and walked all the way to the end.

Sitting with his legs over the edge he threaded his arms through the railings and stuck his head through, getting dizzy as he watched the surf go forwards and backwards.

He looked over at the horizon, the sun was starting to rise and he figured he would just sit there and watch it, the start of another day…the start of a free day, no school, no social workers, and no mean foster parents…the start of a whole new life.

Before long he listened to the sounds of the pier as the boardwalk came to life as a few traders were turning up to set out their carts. He heard the voices of two men in the surf below him.

"Tie it here; the tide's coming in, no one will see it till the tide comes out and it'll be too late." A gravelly voice said.

"If we're caught we'll get arrested." The other a younger voice replied.

"Look, it's worthless, a whelp…no one wants it and I ain't paying a vet to do something I can do for free." The older voice snapped.

Callen sighed, that was how the world saw him. A worthless whelp that no one wanted.

He watched the two men walk up and got up to leave…then he heard a small whine.

If he'd have been sitting anywhere else he would have missed it, he heard the yapping again followed by a frightened bark.

He ran full pelt down the pier annoying other traders as this scrawny teenager pushed past in his frenzy to get to the beach, ignoring their annoyed cries he ran until he was directly below where he had been sitting.

The tide was coming in and his sneakers were totally ruined, although they hadn't been far off it before. He looked around frantically and just as the wave broke he saw a sopping wet bedraggled head of a terrified puppy.

The little black mongrel spotted him and yelped again and he waded through the surf to get to the dog.

He pulled and pulled at the rope that tied it to one of the bollards of the pier and finally there was enough give that he was able to pull the dog out.

Exhausted but pleased he waded further under the pier to the point where he had dropped his bag and they both moved under the edge of the wall at the end into the darkness.

Callen, whilst there was no one around quickly stripped off his clothes changing into his dry spare pair that had been in his bag. He picked up the puppy which hadn't moved since he put it down and wrapped it in an old hoodie he had had.

He started rubbing it like a towel, "Come on Buddy, breathe…" he said desperately trying to get some life out of the poor thing, "Come on Buddy, we're the same you and I, you ain't gonna leave me all alone now are you?" he begged.

* * *

The puppy opened one eye and licked him.

"Yes!" Callen smiled. "You ok?" he asked looking down at the wet dog.

Two seconds later his arms flew over his head as the puppy shook itself down and water droplets went flying everywhere.

"YUK BUDDY!" Callen shouted. The puppy sat and looked at him.

"OK, so your name is Buddy, mine's Callen…well, G…but that's not really a name…although it means I get to pick my own sometimes." Callen smiled and stroked the dog, which licked his hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you Buddy, I'm glad you're not dead and all." Callen said fully intending to leave the dog.

"I can't take you, I don't have anywhere to live…well neither do you but they'd take you at the pound…and foster… You… Out…." He said slowly realizing what he was about to do.

"Ok, so no foster parents for you either…You and me against the world; Buddies forever, eh Buddy?" he asked.

The dog wagged his tail and followed Callen along the beach, dragging one of his discarded sneakers in his mouth.

Callen hung around the beach all day, he found with a dog, he was able to blend in more with the tourists; no one questioned his right to be there or moved him on.

He found a Frisbee in the sand and played with the dog some more, loved it when the girls in bikinis came over to pet the puppy and he got to talk to them.

They both had a drink at the water fountain and a kind dog owner gave him a spare bowl for Buddy to drink out of. Callen laughed when halfway through the day Buddy came tearing down the beach with a new pair of sneakers in his mouth, not being able to see the owner Callen tried them on, a little big but wearable.

"Good dog Buddy, now I don't have to go barefoot tonight." He laughed.

* * *

All in all it was the best day of his life ever, he'd been relaxed, he had eaten, turned out buddy was adept at stealing hot dogs too and he had new sneakers…and the very best thing he had a friend…his very first and he trusted him.

The sun started to set and Callen looked for somewhere to bed down for the night, shelters were out, they used to report minors on their own to child services so he grabbed some cardboard for protection and he and Buddy found an alley behind a theatre and fell asleep to the faint sounds of Marty Mcfly in the new Back to the future movie, playing inside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hetty woke up to her phone ringing, it was her first day off from the Agency in a month and she had hoped that she could finally have a lie in.

She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hetty Lange." She snapped.

"Ms. Lange, its Heather Baker from Children's services, in Los Angeles."

"One moment." She said and sat up, it was still dark in Langley Virginia and a cold chill settled over the small woman wondering which one of her 'children' was in trouble now.

As far as she knew there were only three right now in Los Angeles that she was keeping her eye on, a nice little girl called Grace, a boy called Stanley Sullivan and her most precious charge, although she would never admit it was one very troublesome G Callen.

Of the three, she had an idea which child this call was about.

"What has Mr. Callen done now, is he alright?" she asked with a sigh.

The social worker spluttered as she realized that the woman knew who she was calling about and got on her high horse, Heather Baker sat up straight in her office and decided to get smart.

"Miss Lange, you are down as the boy's emergency contact, yet you are all the way in Virginia, I really don't think you can get upset at me because he's gone missing again." She snapped, it was 11pm at night and she had been searching for the boy all day, "I am sorry ma'am, he went missing at just after midnight last night and we have been looking for him all day." She said sadly.

Hetty understood, she had put the social worker on speaker as she dressed, "I will be coming to Los Angeles on the next plane, were there any reports of him being followed by anyone?" she asked.

"Followed? I don't think so. According to his file he has no family…for some reason you are listed to call only in a life or death emergency and you get a copy of all his reports, but we are not to mention you to him?"

"That's correct." Hetty said, "I am leaving now, I will be at LAX in two hours. Have someone meet me there."

She hung up and grabbed her purse and keys and her bag.

"Oh Bugger." She said and switched off her lights and left.

* * *

Callen sneezed, Living in Los Angeles was fun during the day, it was nice and warm in the daytime. What most people didn't realize was it could get down to -2 on a warm night with the onshore breeze.

He snuggled with Buddy and took some comfort in the warmth the dog provided.

He jumped as he heard someone moving boxes further down the alley.

"Come on, you can't sleep here!" A voice pierced the darkness. Callen started shaking, if the police caught him they would send him back to his foster home.

"Buddy….come on boy." He whispered and snuck out of the alley, he had no choice but to take a u-turn and walk past the police officer, he had to think of something quick. Taking a belt from his bag he fashioned it into a makeshift leash and walked past the policeman.

"Hey you?" The officer turned to him, "How come your out so late…do your parents know?"

"Yeah, my dad doesn't like it when Buddy pee's in the house, says I have to walk him so he don't pee in the apartment." Callen said and Buddy instantly stood nearer to his master. "I'm gonna have to go sir, my pap don't like it if I'm out longer than 10 minutes,"

The officer smiled, "Nice to see a kid taking responsibility you be careful now it's quite late."

"Thanks officer, It's ok I only live round the corner." Callen said pleased he was getting by with his bluff.

"Oh you Sam's kid?" he asked.

Callen nodded and the officer smiled, "Son, do you really think I was born yesterday, that dog has no license, your using a belt as a lead and your shoes don't fit….you weren't on the beach today were you?" he asked moving closer.

"RUN!" Callen yelled to Buddy who kept up with him as they ran away and eventually he relaxed in another alleyway. He laughed and held the dog close, "Nice save Buddy." He said trying to get his breath back.

He closed his eyes as exhaustion took him over again.

* * *

An hour later he was awoken by Buddy growling and a hand on his shoulder. "Your name Callen, boy?" the same police officer said, "We've been looking for you."

"I'm not going," Callen said struggling against the officers hands.

"You are a ward of the state boy; you need to go where adults can look after you."

"No…get off, you can't make me go back!" Callen struggled as the police officers manhandled him into the car, "No! Buddy!" he yelled as the dog tried to come with him.

The officer picked it up. "Ok, listen kid, if we let you have the dog for now will you come quietly."

Callen nodded tearfully, these two guys were bigger than him and there really wasn't much else he could do, but he didn't want to be separated from the first thing that had treated him like a human being in his entire life.

He grabbed Buddy and held him tight trying unsuccessfully to hide his tears.

The officer, Sam Johnson and his partner, Billy Ray looked at the boy sat in the back of the car.

"Hell, Sam. The kid looks terrified, did you see the bruises on him and his face when you mentioned going back to his foster home." Billy said

"Yeah, but we can't leave him on the street, according to his rap sheet, he's fourteen, child services put out a missing persons for him…incomplete as usual, doesn't even have a first name for the kid. But we gotta get him back to the station." Sam said to his partner as they got into the car.

"Hey, kid…" Sam said as they drove back to the precinct. "What's your name?" he asked hoping the boy would talk to him.

Callen shrugged.

"It's not nice to be ignorant boy?" Billy prompted.

"Not being ignorant, just dunno." Callen responded. Sniffing quietly as he held on to Buddy for dear life. Buddy knowing his master was sad lay his head on Callen's shoulder and just licked his ear and the odd tear that landed on his fur.

* * *

Callen was placed in a holding cell, still refusing to let go of the dog.

The sergeant came down with a clipboard and saw the kid in his cell. "Great another troublemaker." He said to himself, he had been on duty for twelve hours now and he was due to sign off soon, which he was grateful for as he had an ulcer that was threatening to explode and his temper was matching it.

He looked up to see the boy huddled in a corner holding something black.

"Name?" He asked.

"Callen." Callen replied.

"First name?" the officer asked.

"G." Callen said.

"Ya being funny boy?" the sergeant asked.

"No sir." Callen said respectfully and moved as Buddy shifted position.

"What ya got there boy?" Phil Macy said.

"My dog sir?" Callen said quietly not wanting to cause more trouble. A beating wasn't something he was looking for.

"DOG! You brought a flea ridden mutt in my cell block!" Phil yelled. "Give it here, we'll send it to the pound, they can put it down." He snapped.

"NO!" Callen stood between the sergeant and the dog, guarding the parts of him that already hurt but was prepared to take a beating anyway.

Phil reached over and grabbed a pole leash which he had for his more troublesome prisoners but was also used for dogs as well.

"No….please Sir, he's all I have…."

"That DOG is not staying in my cell, hand it over!"

"NO!" Callen stood his ground, "You're not killing him…he's mine!"

The sergeant made a move to get the dog and Callen started fighting back kicking and punching blindly.

* * *

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice came and everyone including the dog stopped moving.

Phil turned to see a social worker and a small woman stood behind him. He was shocked when he found the commanding voice had come from the smaller woman.

"Sergeant Macy, I think you should fill in the right paperwork to turn the boy over to me." She said.

"Fine," He snapped and sat in his chair by his desk, "Just gotta ring the SPCA, get em to pick up the mutt."

Hetty looked over and saw Callen move into the corner looking scared to death and hugging the dog to him.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Do you Mr. Callen; I suspect that Mr. Callen will gladly look after his dog if I let him come with us."

Callen looked shocked, "I…I'm not going back?" he asked.

Hetty looked at him, "Would you stay?"

Callen decided that lying would be a bad idea, "No ma'am, we'd be gone first chance we got."

"Well I hope you both will give me a chance, my name is Hetty Lange…and who is this little bundle of trouble?" she smiled.

"His name is Buddy…" Callen smiled the first genuine smile Heather, his social worker had seen…ever. In fact before that moment if you had ever asked her she would have said he was incapable of smiling. "He's my family ma'am."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the back of Heather Baker's car they followed Hetty's car through the streets of LA.

Callen had no idea where he was going, this was nothing new, his whole life he'd been moved from place to place without anyone telling him where he was going.

He held Buddy close and breathed in the calming scent of the dog, while regulating his breathing.

"You really messed up this time Callen," Heather said looking at the boy in the rear-view mirror, "You had better not run away again, do you know the amount of man hours we wasted on you, time that could have been spent with other children who need our help." She chastised him, "This time you're going somewhere different; and you had better not mess this up." She warned him.

They drove down a long wooded driveway and the first thing he saw was the huge fence and security lights surrounding the property.

'Oh…God! I'm going to jail!' Callen thought shaking.

Heather noticed and smiled a little, it wouldn't do the boy any harm to think he was in a lot of trouble; he had caused enough in the last 24 hours.

* * *

Callen scanned the perimeter fence looking for any weak spot a way to escape and found himself trying the handle of the car door considering jumping from the moving car rather than being locked up and separated from Buddy.

"Miss Lange runs a tight ship, you've seen she's a no nonsense sort of person, so I suggest while you're here you give her no trouble."

"Yes Ma'am." Callen said softly from the backseat, his voice muffled as he hid his face in Buddy's fur his eyes darting along the fence as they drove by looking for just one weak spot.

Soon he saw the house and the large wrought iron gates.

His heart sank.

There was no way out of there and by the looks of the size of the place there were probably loads of kids here, if like him they had been sent because they were trouble makers then they were probably mean, which meant more fighting. He would, he knew be able to hold his own, but having to fight for his existence usually meant he didn't rest and was on edge all the time. More than anything now he had Buddy's well being to worry about, he mentally prepared himself for the fights that were to come.

As the car pulled up Heather turned to Callen, "Remember boy, just one phone call from her…This is your last chance you mess up this time and there will be no second chances." Heather said, deliberately letting the threat hang in the air and smiling slightly as Callen looked up and the huge house and gulped.

Heather dropped Callen's bag by his feet and turned to Hetty.

"It's all yours….good luck." She said with disdain and climbed in her car and drove off.

* * *

Callen picked up his bag and lifted the strap over his shoulder. Buddy struggled and Callen put him down he ran around Callen's feet sniffing the air but not straying too far from his master.

Hetty turned to him, "Well, Mr. Callen…do I need to send anywhere for your things?" she asked.

"Things?" Callen asked confused

"Clothing, games, books, and things you own?" she suggested as she opened the door.

"This is all I own," Callen said gesturing to the bag over his shoulder.

Hetty walked into the huge kitchen and put the kettle on. "Tea Mr. Callen?" she offered.

He shook his head, he was going to need to get to know how she worked before he accepted any food or drink from her.

Recognizing the distrust for what it was, not insubordination, rather fear, born from experience she turned to him, "Bottled water…sealed?" she offered.

He nodded, he inspected the bottle and the seal thoroughly before he opened it and took a drink, deciding it was safe he took Buddy's scuffed and battered blue water bowl that he had been given just over a day ago and poured half the water in for the dog and sat, cross-legged on the floor as the dog drank. When the dog had had his fill, Callen finished the rest of the water in his bottle.

* * *

Hetty walking past peeked in the bag, she could see a belt, another pair of pants and a shirt, both filthy and in need of a good wash, some boxers, a toothbrush and some toothpaste. She could smell the bedroll that was tied by string to the underside of his bag, which too was definitely in need of a wash.

"Have you eaten today?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "It's ok though...I ate yesterday." He said not wanting to be a bother.

"And before that?" she asked, she knew that before that he had been staying with the Taylors so she was expecting him to say maybe lunch time or dinner time on the Wednesday.

Callen thought about it… "Monday I…I stole a roll from the school cafeteria." He admitted cringing slightly expecting the hand that didn't come.

"Did you not eat with the Taylor family?" Hetty asked concerned.

Callen looked at her like she may be slightly crazy, "Ma'am? I'm a foster kid, county don't pay enough to feed me as well as house me and I couldn't find work, the Taylor's wouldn't let me out after school."

Hetty knew that was a lot of 'Tosh' as she would call it and cursed the people who had taught Callen that he had to totally fend for himself, rather than trust adults to provide for him.

'Oh my Clara,' she sighed in her head as she turned from him to consider what she could feed him that he would eat.

Callen saw the move and interpreted it as disappointment in his failure to provide for himself. "If you'll let me I can work enough to provide for me and Buddy, we won't be a burden." He said hastily.

Hetty turned around and Callen jumped. "I…I mean…if you would like I can do odd jobs for you, I'm good at fixing things and cleaning…a place this big must need lots of cleaning….I'm sure if you could find a few small jobs for me I know you must have loads of kids here, but I won't be in the way…I promise." He said remembering Heather's threats and not really wanting to find out what she meant by them.

"Other kids?" Hetty said, handing Callen an apple, which he took and when he thought she wasn't looking placed in his bag.

"This is a secure unit isn't it?" he asked as Buddy moved to lay by his feet.

"Oh, Mr. Callen…"Hetty sighed, "Come on let's get you both settled." She knew that with his trust issues telling him wouldn't be enough so she decided to let him figure it out for himself.

She opened the door to a large room; the walls were an aqua shade of blue, with a large double bed with matching aqua blue bedding. There was a door off to the left and large window on the right and a desk with a desk lamp and some shelves.

"This is your room," Hetty said looking at the curiosity on his face she walked to the door on the left and opened it.

"That is your bathroom, you will keep it clean and tidy, all dirty laundry and towels will go into the hamper which twice a week you will bring down to the laundry room."

"Yes, Ma'am." Callen snapped automatically. He looked at her sheepishly as he realized he sounded too harsh.

She smiled, "Now obviously I hadn't planned for our extra guest." She started.

"He'll be no trouble ma'am, honest." Callen said.

Hetty thought better of overwhelming the boy and just nodded. "I will leave you to settle in now, there is a lock on your door, I will expect you to be down at six this evening for your meal, I assume after the last few days you will need to rest, I will be in my study three doors to the left of your room if you need me for anything."

* * *

She left him knowing how tired he was and not having told him that she had a key to his room for emergencies. Resolving to wait till he was asleep before she would steal in and take his dirty clothes and leave a dog bed for Buddy that she knew she had in a closet somewhere.

Callen watched the strange woman go and immediately locked the door and put the key in his pocket.

He unrolled his bedroll and placed it under the window opening the window enough that he could smell the ocean breeze and was pleasantly surprised to find he could hear the ocean as well, so they couldn't be too far away from the beach. He resolved that as soon as it was safe he would take Buddy and explore the perimeter of this new prison.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Callen awoke and the sun was starting to go down.

First thing he did when he woke up was grab his bag and check everything was still in there, then feeling hungry he felt in the bag for the apple he had hid earlier and was surprised to not only find an apple, but a sealed packet of sandwiches as well. On the desk he noticed a clean pair of clothes, loose fitting jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, clean, still sealed in the packet boxers in exactly his size, socks and a new pair of sneakers. Also a large white fluffy towel and a smaller black one, with a note attached.

'Mr. Callen,

I trust you slept well, I came into the room as you slept to leave you a change of clothes, and a clean towel, the white one is for you and the black one is for Buddy, whom I hope you will give a bath too as soon as you are washed, I suggest you do not dress until the dog is washed though.

I have left you some food; all sealed so you know it hasn't been tampered with.'

(Reading that line Callen instantly threw the sandwiches in the trash, in his experience when someone told him they hadn't done something, they usually had.)

'Please shower and meet me in the kitchen in an hour, follow the hall to the end to let Buddy out to the gardens. Hetty.'

Callen grabbed his towel and Buddy's and ran to the shower.

First he threw the dog in the shower, using the shampoo that was there for his use he washed the dog, glad to finally get the salt off the dog's skin hoping he was somehow washing away the memories of the men who had hurt him.

Buddy wagged his tail throughout the whole process and tried to catch the water in his mouth, Callen laughed, "Come on silly, I gotta get you washed."

Buddy barked happily as Callen finished washing him then towel dried him in the bathroom.

As soon as the dog was dry Callen used the dog's towel to clean the bathroom up and grabbed a shower for himself.

As ordered he put the dirty towels and flannels that he had used into the hamper and grabbed his own dirty clothes and put them in the sink, throwing some more shampoo into the sink he quickly washed his own clothes and hung them over the shower railing to dry. Hopefully by the time he had fed and walked the dog his clothes would be dry and he would have a plan to be out of there.

* * *

Looking at the clock he saw he had ten minutes left whistling for the dog he walked down the hall and let the dog out into the garden, on the side by the terrace he saw a collar, leash a ball and poop scoop bags. Smiling he put the collar on Buddy and looked at the tag.

B. Callen.

He grinned, "Hey, Buddy it looks like we both got new clothes." He stroked the dog and adjusted the collar. "It doesn't mean we trust her though yet…does it?"

Buddy looked sideways at him and stuck out his tongue wagging his tail.

Callen rolled his eyes clipped the leash to the collar and walked the dog around the garden cleaning up after him as he went. There was no way he was going to do anything that got him parted from the dog.

He took Buddy inside and put the leash in his pocket and headed for the kitchen.

Walking in he saw two steel bowls on the floor with dog kibble in one and water in another, Buddy sniffed them cautiously and then proceeded to dig in.

Hetty looked up and waited as Callen stood inside the door not sure what he had to do.

"Come, sit down, you must be starving seeing as you never ate the lunch I left for you," she said kindly though gesturing to the still sealed sandwich she had rescued from his trash.

Callen put the key to his room on the table between them, but said nothing.

Hetty put a bowl of stew in front of him, dishing herself a bowl from the same pot right in front of him and sitting down opposite him to eat.

He sniffed the food and took a small bite. It was good and his stomach reminded him how long it had been since he had had a decent meal. He ate as much as he dared, not wanting to look too greedy and have his current jailer bemoan about how much he would cost them.

He finally came up for air and looked about him again, He had a question burning in his mind, but didn't know if talking at the table was allowed, in some homes it was encouraged in others it was forbidden so as usual he waited and watched to see what this strange woman would do next.

* * *

"I know that I may have shaken your faith in me by going into your room as you slept, but I noticed you needed a few things and I promise that I only left things, I did not take anything away."

"You didn't." Callen said with a mouthful of food.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Callen I didn't what?" Hetty asked

"You didn't shake my faith in you." He said flatly.

Hetty smiled.

"Ain't got none." Callen said.

Her smile slipped, she knew he had been through a lot in his young life, unbeknownst to him she had followed his homes and escapades ever since he had arrived in the country. She would never tell him that she had been friends with his mother and blamed herself for her death, but she was determined that while she could she would do right by Clara's boy and hopefully allow him to trust someone before he lost the ability altogether.

"Well then Mr. Callen, I hope that one day you will have faith in me." She said,

"Doubt it." Callen said covering the sentiment with a mouthful of stew. He ate in silence for a while longer and then had to ask.

"Ma'am?" He asked.

"Miss Lange or Hetty will do fine Mr. Callen." She told him.

"Miss Hetty…where are the others?" he asked.

"The other what?" she said looking confused.

"The other kids, I was told this was where bad kids got sent…be….before Juvie'…" Callen said tightening his hand around the leash in his pocket.

Hetty sat up and put down her utensil. "Who…told you that?" she asked, her voice becoming deadly.

Callen tensed, "My…my social worker…" he sat back in his chair moving his feet ready to run and Buddy moved to his side hackles up ready to defend his master.

Hetty looked at the boy and the dog, both putting on a brave face and both scared to death.

She readjusted her stance and smiled, "Well, I will have to have a word with her, she was wrong…This is my home and the only guests I have here Mr. Callen are you and Buddy."

Callen looked at her confused, she had just been mad with him, but hadn't hurt him. So now what?

"Why?" he asked, he didn't get it, this strange woman turns up when he's in jail, takes him in and gives him food and clothing and shelter…and hadn't yet asked for anything.

Hetty didn't answer she was fighting her own demons, right now she was figuring out a way to deal with Miss Baker, and make sure she never looked after another child's welfare again. She walked out to her study leaving a confused and worried Callen sitting at the table.

* * *

Realizing she wasn't coming back Callen figured he had blown it.

'Brilliant, stupid!' he chastised himself, 'She seemed a nice lady, she didn't hurt you and you blew it!' he paced up and down the kitchen as Buddy sat and watched him.

Picking up the bowls Callen cleaned up the kitchen and left the dishes on the drainer.

He grabbed a plastic Ziploc bag from a draw where he had found them while trying to put stuff away and filled it with Kibble for Buddy, "Well Buddy, it was nice while it lasted." He said to the dog and walked towards the room she had given him.

He quickly packed his spare clothing, got his old clothes on and folded up the things she had given him and placed them carefully on the bed took ten dollars out of a hidden pocket in his bag and placed it on the bed, then looking at his feet and realizing he needed to take the sneakers too added another ten to the money, he found a geode and place it on top of all the items so the money wouldn't blow away. Looking out of the window he could see all the way down to the beach and the ocean beyond that was where he was headed he decided. He saw two men walking in the grounds below him.

Great she had security; this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Luckily his room was on the first floor he threw his clothes out of the window, placed Buddy in his bag and gently climbed to the ground.

Taking Buddy out of the bag he quickly slipped on his leash and threw his clothes back into his bag and he headed towards the beach.

As he snuck past the two men, one of them spoke to the other.

"Mai faci sigur că pe băiat este acolo?" The blond man said.

"Yes Vasilie, I am sure the boy is there, finally they are together, we will take her out and then take him, now let us find somewhere to wait." The older man said smugly.

Callen stopped, these were not security guards and Miss Hetty was in danger.

Now he had to decide, he could go, there were after him for some reason, if he left they wouldn't find him, but she hadn't hurt him, she had been kind, maybe the first person ever to be so. He looked at the dog wagging his tail and pointing towards the beach and then the two men who were walking towards the house and made a decision.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Casting one longing look behind him Callen ran towards the house, "Buddy come on." He hissed.

As much as he wanted to run away, Miss Hetty had been nice to him and he couldn't leave knowing she was going to get hurt. He crouched behind a bush and he could see her on the phone walking in her office. She wasn't paying any attention to the outside as she was talking animatedly on the phone, the window was open and Callen heard her voice on the breeze.

"I don't care what you say; I want her removed from Mr. Callen's case immediately, Her job is to guide and support him and to help him through this time in his life, he has no family and she took it upon herself to scare the living daylights out of the boy, I want him to learn that not all people are out to hurt him, You've seen his case file don't you think he's been through enough!" she turned and looked out of the window and instinctively Callen ducked.

"Find me someone that will help Mr. Callen out through the trials he has to cope with now, I expect him to come out of this to be a useful member of society, so you had better find a case worker who  **does** care," She slammed the phone down and sighed.

"Oh Mr. Callen, one day I hope you will realize that there are a great many people who do care about you." She said to herself.

Callen, under the window had stopped in surprise, she hardly knew him yet she was fighting for him?

* * *

He was jogged out of his musing by the two men walking past his hiding place; he clapped his hand over Buddy's mouth so the dog wouldn't give them away as they walked past.

Really hoping the dog would be silent Callen followed them. "Baker said that Lange put the boy on the first floor, that's his room, your orders are to kill him, incapacitate the little woman if she gets in the way, but I think she is too small to be a threat."

Unfortunately Callen agreed with them, Hetty was smaller than most people he knew and she didn't seem like the type that could defend herself and he didn't want to see her get hurt.

He watched as they entered the house and he realized he needed to cut them off. Pulling a lock picking kit out of his bag he picked the lock of a set of French doors to the side of the house.

He walked in the room, there were racks of sports memorabilia on the wall and he picked a bat that didn't look too important, it was an older looking bat and someone had drawn on it in pen. 'At least it's not a new one' he thought and followed one man down the corridor.

* * *

The older man had disappeared but the younger blond haired man was walking towards Hetty's office. He held out his gun as slowly opened the door; Callen brought his bat down on the man's arm.

"Miss Hetty…RUN!" Callen yelled as he pulled the broken bat back up again and tried to hit the man, who dropped the gun screaming as Callen had broken his arm, he pulled his left arm back and smacked Callen in the face.

Callen winced as he shook his head and Hetty pulled a gun on the man.

"Back off." She said.

Vasilie put his one good arm up in surrender.

She turned her attention to him as a shot rang out and Callen collapsed to the ground.

Buddy Heckles up launched at the older man with the gun and bit him rolling around on the floor and another shot rang out and Buddy yelped.

"BUDDY!" Callen screamed, stricken that his dog had been hurt and was clenching his shoulder as the blood seeped through his fingers.

He crawled further towards the dog, placing his body over his best friend so the older man couldn't hurt him anymore.

Hetty's front door opened and two men came in with guns as well,

"Don't hurt her!" Callen said, he tried to lift the bat and fainted as the blood loss got to him.

* * *

Owen and Leon looked at each other, and then at Hetty.

"Henrietta, what happened, your silent alarms went off?" Leon said. He looked down at the boy. "Who's this?"

Hetty looked over at him, "Have you called an ambulance Owen?" She asked, "And a vet." She added.

"Both are on the way," Owen replied laying Callen on the Chaise lounge in the corner, Buddy suffering from a flesh wound limped over to Callen and lay on the floor beside him.

"Who's the kid?" Owen asked again looking at the boy, he looked kind of familiar.

"That's Clara's son," Hetty said as she waited holding a towel to Callen's wound.

Owen and Leon looked shocked, "Clara Callen's boy? I thought he was dead," Owen said.

Hetty sighed. "Well he isn't. But it goes without saying that this stay's between us." She said.

Leon and Owen exchanged looks but wisely said nothing.

"And the Comescu's being here…not a coincidence I take it?" Leon asked.

"I don't think so, I think they paid his last social worker for his information, I intend to amend his records and lose him in the system again, and it'll be for his own good Owen." She said looking at Owen's face. "If they can't find him, they can't hurt him."

Instead of arguing, they busied themselves with letting the paramedics in and helping the Vet patch the dog up. Having finished first the Vet went off with Buddy, keeping the dog for 24 hours observation. Hetty had given the vet her personal number and promised to pay any bill concerning the dog forever.

Callen still hadn't come round and the Paramedics were still working on him.

"The bullet's still in there and it need to come out, we are going to have to take him to the hospital, are you his mother?" The paramedic asked.

"No, she's dead, I'm his foster mother." Hetty said to the surprise of both men, "Just temporary, I know I can't keep him as much as I would want to."

"Hey Hetty, you do what you need too, just don't expect me to explain it to the boss," Leon said as he left.

* * *

Hetty watched as Callen slept, the bullet had been taken out of his shoulder and he was now in recovery.

"Miss Lange, if you want to get something to eat he should be out for a few more hours."

She nodded, she was hungry and she thought that maybe Callen would want some news on the dog so she went to get something to eat and to call the vet while she was waiting.

She had been gone all of twenty minutes when Callen started to wake up.

Looking around the room he realized he was alone.

Maybe he killed that guy…maybe he was in more trouble. He slowly remembered things and then it hit him, Buddy was dead.

He turned his face into his pillow to muffle the sounds and wailed.

He was heartbroken; the first thing that had ever loved him was gone. He had messed up what could have been the first decent home he'd ever had and he had lost the first thing he could remember ever loving. He didn't want to go on.

He knew he would though, but he wouldn't ever care about anything again, caring hurt too much and he couldn't stand this pain.

Knowing no one would come for him and no one would bother him until it was time for the nurses to do their rounds he hugged himself wedged a pillow between his head and his knees in the fetal position and sobbed, if he could get all the pain out of his system before they came they wouldn't be able to see how much it hurt and use it against him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rear Admiral Cathal. L. Flynn leaned back behind his desk and groaned; he looked between all three agents sitting in his office.

"I've just been talking to Tom Braden of the CIA, someone want to explain to me how the child of an agent that he assumed was dead has turned up, alive and well in one of my agents' homes?" He asked pushing his glasses up his nose and sighing, this was going to be a long day.

Leon, Owen and Hetty sat and looked at each other.

"How about I start with you two…" He said turning to Hetty and Owen, "Before you joined NISC you were both CIA, maybe you could explain, why a 'dead' child is alive and well in Cedar Sinai and why I have two Agents on guard duty?"

"Sir, His mother was my last CIA assignment, I was supposed to rescue her from the Comescu's and I had my orders pulled…" Hetty started hating the fact she was there rather than at the hospital with Callen.

"I didn't I got the daughter out and made it to the beach just in time to see Agent Clara Callen shot, I took the daughter back with me, I assumed the boy was dead." Owen filled in.

Flynn sighed, "And the children's father?" He asked.

"No information on file," Owen supplied. "Didn't even have a name for the boy."

Flynn looked up at this. "So what's he go by?"

"Just the initial on his shirt, G. Callen." Hetty said.

"You didn't think to change his whole name when you brought him back….I assume you brought him back?" Flynn asked.

Both shook their heads, "First I found out about him, I was checking on his sister, she had died and his name came up in the checks with her." Hetty said.

"And he was already in the US?" Flynn asked.

Both agents nodded. "He first turned up in an orphanage in Los Angeles when he was six." Owen said.

"OK, so what's the situation now?"

"Callen is still under from an operation to remove a bullet from his shoulder; his dog had a graze and is at the vets. I am going to head back to the hospital, I want to be there when he wakes up," Hetty told her boss.

"Right, I am going to classify this whole thing, only you three will have access to this, Henrietta, you have two months leave, you may keep young Mr. Callen with you until he heals and then I suggest for his own safety you lose him in the system." Flynn said and waited as she nodded.

"Just remember the Naval Investigative Service Command, is not your own agency, people; do not treat it as such again." He said and dismissed his Agents.

They all left and Rear Admiral Flynn sighed, if they ever made this a civilian run agency and those three got positions of power….God help the criminals. He thought.

All three agents stood outside the Rear Admiral's office, "Thank you Owen, Leon." Hetty said, "Without you this could have had a different outcome."

"Hetty, how did the Comescu's find you and Callen? I thought he was well hidden."

"I don't know but I do mean to find out gentlemen."

"I'm heading to ATAC; I will see what I can find from my end. Owen, you coming with?" Leon asked his partner.

Owen nodded, "You go play mother for a bit Hetty," He smirked at her, and then cringed at the glare she shot his way as she turned and left for the hospital.

* * *

Callen had gotten himself under control, he saw two men outside his door and figured the police had put them there to stop him running away, maybe he had killed that guy with the bat, and it was, at the very least assault. But right now jail held no fear for him. Weird people were trying to kill him.

Ok so that really wasn't that much further from normal, most adults wanted him dead. But this had been strange, his heart lurched again as he thought about Buddy, but he managed to not let the pain show as the door opened.

He gave a glance in the direction of the door, having quickly assessed that the nurse wasn't a threat he went back to staring at the wall as she took his vitals.

"Well, haven't you gotten yourself into trouble again!" A voice came from behind him and he jumped away from it jarring his shoulder. The nurse turned angrily.

"Mr. Callen is recuperating, do you have permission to be here?" she asked,

"I'm his social worker." Heather Baker replied. Looking at Callen with contempt. Callen shrank back into the bed and looked away, "I need to talk to him alone." She insisted and waved the nurse away.

Callen moved away from her, "You killed that man, you know, you're a murderer now and those two men outside are going to throw your sorry butt in jail." she told him.

"But, That guy was gonna hurt Miss Hetty, his friend sh…shot Buddy…."

"He was just a dog." She snapped.

Callen looked hurt and glared at her, "He was my family." He said.

"Vasilie and Nico were mine," Heather said, she pulled a gun out of her purse and Callen found himself pinned in a corner. "I lost a father and a brother, he was just a dog, who was as worthless as you are,"

Callen stared at the gun, he couldn't believe this, he knew Heather didn't like him but sending her brother and father to kill him…"Why?"

* * *

The door opened and the two men outside the door and Hetty came in all with guns drawn.

Callen closed his eyes and breathed. This was it, finally. He knew that trusting adults had been a stupid idea, never had they been there for him and now four wanted to kill him. He guessed he'd never know why.

He allowed the pain in his shoulder to wash over him, he didn't care anymore.

The two Agents took Heather outside and Hetty followed leaving Callen, in the corner with his eyes closed not realizing he was waiting for death, she figured he was still under sedation.

Heather smiled as Hetty cuffed her. She looked down at the smaller woman. "You will not win, you might be able to hide him again, but not for long, we will find him,"

"Who are you?" Hetty asked.

"Helena Bacu, You met my father and my brother, we are Comescu. We know Callen is alive, we will find him and our revenge will be complete." She snapped.

Hetty looked at the junior agents, "Take her away, Contact Owen Granger and Leon Vance at NISC in San Diego, they will take care of her." She ordered.

She turned and walked back into the room. Callen hadn't moved.

"Oh Mr. Callen so many close calls and still so young." She said aloud to herself.

"So you gonna finish the job?" Callen asked, "It's ok…it will probably be less hassle than sending me to jail anyway and it ain't like anyone would miss me?"

"I would." She said moving her chair closer to his bed.

"Yeah, right." Callen snarked.

She sat looking at him; she had hoped that he would give her an inch, but as yet nothing.

"You are being released this afternoon." She said.

"Right." Callen replied staring at the wall,

Hetty sighed and stood up, "You Mr. Callen are impossible!" she told him.

Callen smirked, "So I've been told."

"So, Miss Baker coming back then?" he asked.

"Miss Baker has been arrested for attempted murder." Hetty said calmly.

"'K…So….fine." Callen wanted to ask what was going to happen to him, but it didn't really matter, but there was one thing he did need to do before they shipped him off to another hole.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

She looked up surprised. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Callen?"

"'said Thank you, for being nice and for B…Buddy, I'm sorry I was such a stupid kid, I understand…" he sat up and got his clothes in his arms and walked to the bathroom.

"Well," Hetty said to herself, smiling, "That's a start."

* * *

Half an hour later a frustrated Callen walked out of the bathroom, his jeans he had managed to get on, his socks were sticking out of his pockets and his shirt was over his head with his one arm tucked in and his sneakers were on with the laces trailing.

He looked up in surprise to see Hetty still sitting in the chair she had been in when he left.

"Oh!" he said and stopped.

"Do you need a hand Mr. Callen?" she asked looking at his laces.

"No." He snapped.

Hetty raised an eyebrow but sat there watching as he grabbed his bag and put his socks back in them. He maneuvered himself back on the bed and pulled one leg up and hugged his knee as he waited with the other leg dangling.

Hetty could see his mind working and had a flash of what that mind might be able to do if he made it through to adulthood.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

Callen looked around, He hadn't met his new worker yet, he really hoped he didn't get a perky new age hippy one this time. He realized that Hetty hadn't said anything about a new worker and that his old one had said it was his last chance in care.

He sighed and got off the bed; he grabbed his bag and walked out of the door without saying a word.

* * *

Hetty grabbed her bag and followed him; she was wondering how he knew where he was going but decided to let him take the lead anyway.

They rode down in the elevator in silence, Callen refusing to look at her.

As they left the hospital Callen stood for a second. Hetty looked at him and waited.

"Fine, fine, I'm going already!" Callen exclaimed and hitched his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the road.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty called.

Callen turned, "You know I thought you were different, I'm leaving already ok, you can go back to your life and pretend you never met me, It's not like I expected you to care, I just thought…." He stopped running out of steam mid-rant at the smile on Hetty's face. "What?"

"I just thought we could get to my home quicker if you got in my car." She said

"Y…your…your home? You want me to go to your home?" he asked confused.

"Mr. Callen, if I am to foster you until you get well, then yes, my home is the best place for that," she smiled.

Callen tried and failed to hide the smile that burst out from inside him, but he covered it quickly as he remembered who wouldn't be there.

* * *

He climbed into the car and sat in silence as they drove along.

Pulling into a parking space by a low one storey building Hetty stopped the car.

Callen sighed, his rant had changed her mind he knew it…he stopped as he heard dogs barking.

He couldn't believe it, she wanted him to get another dog, and did she really think that Buddy could be replaced just like that.

"Come on Mr. Callen, someone is waiting for you." Hetty said.

"What?" Callen said confused but following her.

They walked into the building and Hetty went to the reception desk as Callen leant against the wall. Then he heard it…He knew that bark. The hope rose in his chest and he looked up.

"BUDDY!" He yelled smiling from ear to ear as the puppy came out with a bandaged leg and leapt on his master.

Hetty wiped a small tear, which if anyone had asked her did not exist, as she watched the boy and his dog reunite.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue.**

Two months, two months was all it took for Callen to get well and for him to become close to the child that Hetty knew Clara would have wanted him to be.

Every day Callen did his physical Therapy, he ran on the beach with Buddy, threw sticks, (Against medical advice) and swam in Hetty's pool.

He had stopped sleeping on the floor in the room she provided and slept in the bed.

Hetty had given him books and games and noticed that he had a flair for languages. She was surprised one day to hear him talking in Russian to the dog.

"Khotel by ya ostat'sya zdes' navsegda," he told Buddy. (I wish I could stay here forever)

Hetty sat next to him on the step. "I wish you could stay here forever also." She said with a smile, "You have been a delight to have here."

He looked at her, "You speak Russian?"

"Da, gde ty nauchilsya govorit' na russkom ?" She asked. (Yes, where did you learn to speak Russian?)

"I learnt from the Rostov's, I had them as Foster parents just before the Taylor's." Callen said "I would like to learn more." He admitted.

The next morning he woke up to a present, a game of scrabble in Cyrillic so he could practice, over the two months with Hetty, Callen came totally out of his shell, he laughed, he cried…mostly from laughing and he settled down in the first real home he had ever had.

* * *

Callen woke up as usual with Buddy asleep at the foot of the bed across his feet. Callen stretched and looked over at the picture that Hetty had taken of him and Buddy two days before. He was sat on her patio looking out at the ocean and Buddy snuck up behind him and licked him in the ear. Callen had fallen about laughing and Hetty had grabbed the photo.

He quickly washed and dressed and ran downstairs to the garden to take Buddy for his walk before breakfast.

Coming in with the dog he stopped as he saw someone strange in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Callen said not thinking…. "I mean, Miss Hetty…who's this?"

"Mr. Callen, this is Miss McCall from children's services." She said.

Callen grabbed Buddy's leash tight and Buddy, sensing Callen's nervousness moved closer.

Annabeth McCall looked over at Callen, he certainly looked different from any of the other pictures she had seen of him, he looked healthier and happier, a lot more cleaner and well dressed.

She felt like a heel.

"Hi, Callen, My name is Annabeth; I'm your new support worker. I've come today to meet you and help with your transition to your new home." She said with a smile.

Callen backed up a bit.

"No…I…I don't wanna go…please mama?" he asked looking at Hetty pleadingly.

Hetty patted walked to her sofa and patted the seat beside her. "Callen, Son, you knew you could only stay here for two months full time, I have to go back to work and my job means I'm away a lot."

"But I'll be good….please?" Callen felt like his heart was going to break, he had finally found a home and a family and he was losing it all again.

He clung to Buddy like his life depended on it.

"Mr. Callen, your room here will always be your room, you may leave whatever you wish here and I expect you to come and visit me often. I will be able to have you for the odd week, but no longer than that."

"But I can come back?" He asked his voice full of hope.

"I should hope so, after all, Buddy will miss you if you don't come visit him, Miss McCall has told me that you cannot take Buddy to your next foster home, so I wondered if it would be alright with you, if you come and visit him here regularly," she said with a smile.

Callen flung his arms around the small woman.

"Thank you…Thank you for not giving up on me mama." He said

"I will be picking you up in a week for your move to your next home," Annabeth said, "I will make sure Ms Lange can see you anytime you want and that you can contact her and Buddy," She smiled ruffling the dog's fur.

* * *

He didn't want to leave here and he didn't want to leave Buddy, but he had been given a week's notice, normally he only had hours or a moment so he made the most of it.

He played scrabble with Hetty and she introduced him to a few other languages to learn and he promised faithfully to practice, he boxed up the stuff in his room, leaving a few things out for when he visited and he spent every spare moment with his dog.

"I have a secret for you Buddy," Callen said quietly while sitting on the beach the night before his last day. "You saved my life." He told him.

At the end of the pier on the day that Callen had found Buddy he had been considering jumping off and just swimming off to die in the ocean and then he had heard the men.

"I think you save me, just as much as I saved you." He said his head buried in the dog's fur and his arms around his neck.

The next day with a kiss to Hetty, Callen left with Annabeth McCall, staring out the window as the car drove off down the driveway watching Hetty and Buddy get smaller as he went.

He was changed; he worked harder at all his studies and didn't let any of the other homes get to him. He had a few where things got tough, but he knew now that he had a place to call home in an emergency.

* * *

**Ten years later.**

Callen got up for work, another day another dollar.

Walking into the CIA he dropped his bag on his desk. "You got a call Callen." His new partner called from across his desk.

"Callen." He said picking up the phone, "Da, spasibo mama." He said and put the phone down. He got up and looked at his partner, "I have to go for a few hours, cover for me."

"You ok?" Henson asked.

"My mom needs me." Callen said and walked out.

Tracey Rossetti looked over the desk, "His mother? I thought he was an orphan?" She said, Henson shrugged and got on with his paperwork getting ready for a big case overseas.

* * *

Callen pulled his car up outside the large house and ran inside.

"MOM!" He called.

"In here Mr. Callen." Hetty called.

Callen ran in and stopped, Hetty was sat in Callen's room; everything Callen treasured was in here, on the bed an old dog was breathing heavily.

"What did the vet say?" He asked tears threatening to fall; he sat softly next to the dog.

"It's old age, Buddy has just reached his time." Hetty said sitting the other side and stroking the dog's fur and whispering to him.

Buddy lifted his head feebly and his tail thumped a few times, he licked Callen's hand in greeting.

"Hey Buddy, you alright pal, I'm here now." Callen said; he didn't care that Hetty was watching his tears fell unashamedly. He maneuvered Buddy carefully till his head was resting on his lap.

"It's ok pal, you can go, I'll look after Mom now and she's got me, we aren't alone anymore, you're a good dog." He said

Buddy wagged his tail one more time…and then he was still.

* * *

Callen bent his head and wept over his beloved dog, Hetty moving by his side and holding her son.

"Mom, he saved me. I'm gonna miss him." Callen said wiping his eyes.

"He saved us both son; he made us a family." Hetty took him into the kitchen and made him a cup of tea as the vet moved past them to deal with Buddy.

Callen cried for the loss of his dog and marveled in the fact that if he hadn't met Buddy, he wouldn't have been the person he was today, he would have ended up like some of the other kids he knew from foster care, drunk, alone and on the streets.

Later, just before he went back to work he stopped in Hetty's study.

"You ok?" he asked

Hetty looked up, "Are you leaving?" she asked.

Callen nodded, "CIA assignment, getting fake married for this one. To Rossetti no less." He let out a small laugh, "Even have to pretend we have a dog."

Hetty nodded, "You stay safe and come back to me," she ordered him and he nodded, no one ever disobeyed an order from her.

He kissed her head and looked out of the window on his way out. "Mom? Can we bury Buddy under that willow tree?" he asked, it had been one of Buddy's and his favorite spots as a kid.

"It'll be done by the time you get back, now go and be careful." She said.

Callen walked out of his home, the only place he had ever thought of as home…thanks to a small, strange woman and a devoted puppy.

 


End file.
